Problem: How many ways are there to put 5 balls in 2 boxes if the balls are distinguishable and the boxes are distinguishable?
Explanation: There are 2 different boxes, so each of the 5 balls can be placed in two different locations.  So the answer is $2^5 = \boxed{32}$.